How Did This Happen?
by Lady CC Kagehoshi
Summary: Chapter 2 Up. How Ron and Hermione got together. post-Ootp.
1. Prologue

**Author:** Lady CC Kagehoshi

**Summary:** Humorous. Fluffyish. Light hearted. A story of how Ron and Hermione got together.

**Timeline:** post-Ootp. One year after the defeat of Lord Voldemort.

**Disclaimer:** This disclaimer is for the entire story. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I'm just borrowing it! Honest. I'll give it back… JK Rowlings owns it. I own the plot though, I think.

* * *

In a deep, dark forest where many nasty creatures lived, there was a squirrel. And what a squirrel! It was short, with a cute little nose, innocent round eyes and a fluffy tail. Yes, the little squirrel, whose name was Bob, was very proud of his tail. But then again, Bob isn't important in our story… except maybe as a way of introduction and getting little girls, not including myself of course, to ooh and ahh.

Ooh and ahh people.

Now that's done, let me draw your attention away from Bob, who is now scampering of into a forest off to find nuts. Bye bye Bob! If you're wondering, as I haven't told you guys yet and there are many forests in the world, the forest is called the Forbidden Forest. Students and pansies coughDracocough shouldn't be brought in there. Why, dear reader? You see, they tend to wet themselves in there. Or get eaten and never return. Whatever.

As I was saying before, we are somewhere inside the forbidden forest. La la la la la. Romp through the forest people. And hope you don't get eaten.

Oh! There goes a human. Let's follow him.

Ron Weasley was NOT having a nice day. In fact, he would say that he was having a rotten one. Why, you may ask? Well… you can ask, it's just up to me too answer. Boo hoo for you then. Ahem. As I was saying, Ron Weasely was not happy. He was inside a forest, full of Merlin knows what creatures, and he was lost.

Oh yes. Ron Weasley. The Sidekick-Of-He-Who-Vanquished-You-Know-Who was lost. You see, it had to do with these insects called spiders. Ron Weasley was afraid of spiders. Very afraid. Very, very, very afraid. It was because of his brothers, Gred and Forge. Nuff said. You'd be very, very, very afraid too if _you_ were their brother.

Now, Ron Weasley was a wizard. He had the robes and wand to prove it. We'll take no notice though that the robes are bright orange. Stare. Right… we won't.

As because the Sidekick-Of-He-Who-Vanquished-You-Know-Who was a wizard, said wizard could use a wand. A simple point me spell would have solved his problems. Now dear reader, why should we tell him that? It wouldn't be that much fun if we did.

The wand was currently in the hand of The Sidekick. Said sidekick was muttering to himself.

"Bloody hell…where in Merlin's name am I?" Ron Weasley muttered. "Right. How do I get out of here?"

Chirp. Chirp. There go some birdies.

After, let's say around ten minutes, Ron remembers a spell. "Point me." Magic happens as the wizard says the spell. Finding that Hogwarts was to the west of him, he walks in that direction.

Insert music. We're off to see Hogwarts, the wonderful Hogwarts of old.


	2. And I Wonder Why

**Author:** Lady CC Kagehoshi

**Timeline:** Seventh Year. After the defeat of Voldemort.

Be happy. This is longer than the prologue. :D

Reviewers- thank you for all the constructive criticisms. I'm trying! Your reviews are much appreciated.

Flamer- I don't like flames, they hurt me unnecessarily (constructive criticisms are better for betterment), so please avoid the flames.

Okiesh. Serious side is over. Enjoy the ficcy. Once you have finished the chapter, you will press the Go button. It's a pretty blue color! Go on. You know you want to.

* * *

**Chapter One**

And I Wonder Why

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione Granger was a very intelligent witch. She scored quite highly in her O.W.L.S and was one of the most brilliant magic-users that had graced the walls of Hogwarts. She also was one very worried witch.

Brown hair, much tamer compared to the bushy mass it was back in first year, was in a messy ponytail.

"Where IS he? I knew I should have gone with him!" She paced inside the Gryffindor common room. The red carpeted floor looked abused from her pacing. As it was a common room, the room had quite a few more people inside it. Aforementioned people (Gryffindors duh!) were glancing at her then giggling. Alright, alright, the boys weren't giggling. They were sniggering.

Yeah right.

Hermione however, didn't see them as she was muttering feverishly to herself. "I do hope he's alright. What if something's happened to him?" Pacing back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

I feel sorry for the poor carpet. Imagine having to endure being a faded pink compared to all the pretty scarlets and reds in the room.

Said mutterings were put to an end when a certain redhead named Ron Weasley entered the room. His ear length red hair was in disarray. His face was fine but his robes had slight traces of dirt on them. Spotting him (It is very hard to miss someone with that shade of hair and robes), she shrilled a single word.

"Ron!"

Hermione-the-worried quickly became Hermione-the-angry.

Ron, looking at her, was signaled to go to his dormitory when she jabbed her thumb towards the boys' staircase. He, seeing the reddish aura surrounding the girl, gulped, and did the right thing to do when faced with The Wrath of Hermione and went quickly to his dorm. Hermione followed slowly.

The Gryffindors were watching her every move silently. Expressions of glee were on their faces. Amusement was hard to come by now that the Terrible Twins were out of Hogwarts and they would _not_ waste an opportunity.

The irate seventeener disappeared from their view of the staircase.

The seventh year boys dorm Weasley occupied had four four-poster beds with red sheets and maroon curtains. All curtains were open save for the one on the bed farthest right from the door. Enter the pissed off female.

Closing the door with a slam, she marched to the bed, threw open the curtains to reveal a sweating redhead and shouted, "Ronald Weasley! What in the world took you so long!"

Poor, poor Ronald was looking at her with wide eyes. Meanwhile, down in the common room, the Gryffindors, hearing the shout that could be heard all the way to Pakistan, were laughing like hyenas. Hyenas on laughing gas.

That's a disturbing image, isn't it? Hyenas are weird enough normally. But since Ron and Hermione are _the_ main characters, we shall focus on them instead.

She launches into a tirade. "What in the world were you thinking Ronald Weasley! You should have… were gone for such a long time… worried me sick…I thought you'd have known better… gather the ingredients?... blah blah blah".

No reader, she did not say blah. I was only using that to show you that I do not have the intellectual capacity to create a tirade that all of you would soon forget and probably not read at all.

Gah!

No throwing of rotten fruit at the author. Author does not like objects hitting her. She also does not like getting stinky. She is NOT insulting your intellectual capacity. She is just basing it all on her goldfish memory.

Basically, she was thinking of three points.

One: What in Merlin's name took him so long?

Two: Didn't he know how bloody worried she was?

Three: Was he sane enough to gather the ingredients?

Which was rephrased, reworded and repeated with many more embellishments and such until those three tiny sentences was worth ten minutes of the use of valuable oxygen.

She stopped then, looking very red and the poor boy was _finally_ given a chance to speak. "Erm… 'Mione? I got…um…lost." This was, obviously, the wrong thing to say as it resulted in another five minute tirade of _how_ could he have been as **stupid** as to have gotten lost in a path that all of them knew by heart (caused by their many adventures in the forest).

Now, Ronald Weasley was **not **a coward. No siree. After all, he faced old Moldywarts along with his best friends Harry and Hermione. But then this time, he had no one beside him. And after all, there is no wrath greater than a woman with PMS. Or something like that.

Why do males assume that an angry woman has PMS anyway? There are around twenty-eight other days without it.

So Ron Weasley sputtered. He, as red as a Gryffindor banner from scalp to neck (which again clashed horribly with his dirt stained orange robes), made his flimsy, muttered excuses, gave the ingredients to his schoolmate and fled.

Fled like the hounds of hell were on his tail.

Hermione blinked. And blinked again. Ron was gone and she was just imaging the blaze of smoke that he left behind. Right, it was just a product of her overactive imagination because of the stress that Ron had caused her.

- - - - - - - - - -

_See Ron run_

_See Ron run_

_See how fast he runs_

_See how fast he runs_

_He runs away from 'Mione's wand_

_Who'll take away what makes him a man_

_Have you ever seen such a thing in your life?_

_As seeing Ron run_

_Seeing Ron run_

- - - - - - - - - -

You might be wondering why Ron and Hermione were gathering ingredients. You see, Draco Malfoy was infatuated with Luna Lovegood. Since Draco was shy, Ron and Hermione made a plan to make Draco tell Luna that he liked her. Actually, Hermione made the plan and Ron was dragged along after much convincing.

The brilliant plan, which Hermione called Operation 'Dragon Moon' and Ron called Operation 'What The Bloody Hell Are You On' was actually quite simple. They would gather ingredients to create the Veritas Potion (The Veritas potion was a milder form of Veritaserum that the Golden Trio found during their researches on ways to kill Voldemort- which they found in the book "How to Kill a Dark Lord" by Godric Gryffindor. Go figure.). Ron would then get Draco to ingest the potion and lead him to Luna, who would be with Hermione. Then Draco would pour out his undying love for her and then… well, they didn't know what but Luna sort of liked Draco… didn't she?

Ron didn't have much of a problem with this plan aside from the fact that he didn't want Draco's wrath on him. He was quite scary when furious. When the twins dyed his hair red in Grimmauld Place last Christmas, he retaliated. Payback's a bitch. And no one messed with his hair.

Ron, conceding to the fact that Luna would_ hopefully_ be able to control the little dragon's temper and thereby not decrease his own life span by a few years, Goddess knows how many years of Harry had already caused him, went into the Forbidden Forest to gather the necessary ingredients for the potion.

- - - - - - - - - -

And so, it was a stock still Hermione, a bag of gathered ingredients in her left hand that gazed on the Ron-imprint that was left on the bed.

'And I wonder why I love him.'

* * *

I'm so sad. A virus entered my computer so it was reformatted. I've lost half my files and chapters so I'm starting over. I grieve for lost bytes. 


	3. Oh goody! Potions!

**Notes:**

I have decided to place times. Last chapters were set on January 15, 2004.

Reviewers- thank you for all of your feedback!!!

Eevee- someone after my own mind! Wai!!! blinks stupidly

B-A-HPlova22 – I'll try to read it… I haven't gotten enough computer time lately… wahhh!!! And thanks for the reminder. I hope it turns out funny too. Wait, that didn't come out right. shrug Oh well!!!

Jon Garcia- Thanks! There's a little something I added down there just for you. Kudos if you can spot it!

**_Chapter 2:_**

Oh goody! Potions!

- - - - - - - - - -

A room in a dark dungeon has a cauldron inside. The cauldron is large and has sickly green contents, bubbling ominously. A wicked witch with warts on her face cackles "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Freeze!

Now that was the wrong scene. That is a stereotype. Not all witches are wicked, some are just um…. manipulative? Anyway, the real setting is still a dungeon. Now, dungeons are ideal because they are cold which helps preserve potions ingredients, potions themselves and such other reasons which only Severus Snape knows about.

I'm not a potion's master! Don't ask me. I can't even boil water properly.

- - - - - - - - - -

**_January 21, 2004_**

_**Friday**_

_**5:04 PM**_

Hermione Granger, muggle-born witch extraordinaire was making a potion. She was able to make Polyjuice when she was twelve. If she could make that, then she was sure she could make anything. If you read the last chapter, you'd know what potion she was making. That's right. The Veritas Potion. Behind Hermione was Ron. He was sitting there, bored, in his school robes just looking at Hermione.

It wasn't fair. Hermione forbid him to help in the potions making proper. Hellooo! He was the one that gathered the ingredients. They were damn hard to find. He went through the Forbidden forest, a dangerous feat, to get said ingredients. He should have been allowed to help. Not that he wanted to or anything, there **was **a reason he wasn't in the potion's N.E.W.T. class, but it was the thought that counted. A "Ron, could you please study while I make this" was rude. He wasn't as bad as Neville… really.

The black robed witch was ignoring him, stirring clockwise to make the potion stronger. Stir, stir, stir. Ron was on the floor watching her. Or more precisely, he was staring at her. Just staring. When he suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach.

Now Ron didn't think he was sick. He had a strong constitution. He rarely ever got sick. So he was wondering what was wrong with himself. But he continued watching her. '… pretty hands...' He thought lazily, but then he checked himself, 'what the!' he thought to himself. He then pondered the fact that he liked his friend's hands.

Hermione was happy that Ron was with her. It was why she had a soft smile on her lips. Then looking at the potion, she stopped, knowing that it needed to simmer until the brown sludge turned blue with the consistency of water. Seeing that Ron's eyes were glazed over, she allowed herself to think how 'Dragon Moon' came into being.

- - - - - - - - - -

**_December 20, 2004_**

_**Monday**_

_**3:27 PM**_

Number thirteen Grimmauld Place wasn't as horrible looking as it looked like in Hermione's fifth year. Most of the snakes were gone and the Horrid Hag's portrait had been removed courtesy of a blasting curse by Harry James Potter. It had been replaced by a portrait of Sirius and Buckbeak.

Hermione was in the now cheery looking, yellow and cream toned kitchen talking with Ron. It was, like the rest of the house, refurbished after Voldemort's demise. The current owner of the house, Harry James Potter, had decided to redecorate and used a part of his fortune he had access to after reaching sweet sixteen to make it look nicer. Harry was very happy with it as it had become a place Sirius would have loved and it became his home.

It was the Yuletide season and a lot of people were in the house. Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody and N. (I'm not stupid! I like my body parts thank you.) Tonks were on the extensive grounds, converting the garden besides the training field into a picnic friendly area. Fred and George Weasely were still chickens squawking in one of the bedrooms. Draco Malfoy was currently looking very pleased with himself when he strolled into the kitchen.

"Where's Potter?" Draco was smirking. His hair was still half-pink, it sort of ruined the Malfoy Smirk.

"Out with Professor Lupin in Diagon Alley," replied Hermione. Ron was too busy scarfing down his chocolate pudding to reply.

Draco Malfoy looked at Ron, disgusted. "Could you not stuff yourself Weasley? It's very disturbing." Ron glowered at the other boy. Hermione sighed, even though Draco had started a tentative friendship with them both when they found out that he had become a spy for the Order, Ron and Draco still fought a bit. She blamed it on all the testosterone they had.

Ron was about to give a reply when Luna absentmindedly entered and asked Draco if he would like to go to the library with her. Draco immediately agreed then left with her. Ron was looked outraged at the fact that he was just ignored like that but Hermione didn't listen as her mind was already whirling. Due to boredom, as she hadn't been able to bring a book, she started to notice a few details. And a bored Hermione was **not** a nice thing.

Hermione thought, her mind working furiously as it had nothing better to do. Draco had immediately agreed. He usually didn't do that. Normally, he would make some rude, sarcastic comment about the person or the thing he was asked to do but he just agreed. Just like that. Like what he did on another time with Luna.

So Hermione, with all clues from his past actions concerning the female Lovegood, decided that Draco fancied Luna. Establishing her conclusion, the romantic of her mind decided that there was only one thing to do.

Thinking about how to bring them together was on her mind while Ron ranted about how much of a prat Malfoy was.

Be afraid. Be very afraid.

- - - - - - - - - -

**_January 21, 2004_**

_**Friday**_

**_7:16 PM_**

The potion was done. Hermione was bottling it up. She turned to look at Ron, "Ron." When she saw that he wasn't listening, she shouted another "Ron!" Then a "let's clean up now." Once she saw that she had his attention.

Ron was still staring. Hermione blushed, Ron thought that Hermione looked pretty when she blushed.

Can you just see the flowers surrounding her form? The lights framing her face perfectly?

"Ron!"

Ron started. "Oh, right." And in a daze, he cleaned up with Hermione, who was glancing at him ever so often and wondering if he was alright. Both of them left the place and Ron, thinking about food, promptly forgot his previous thoughts. His companion saw that he was acting normally about it and decided it was simply a "guy thing" that she, in all her infinite knowledge of the world, would never understand.

- - - - - - - - - -

**_January 21, 2004_**

_**Friday**_

**_7:24 PM_**

The stars were bright in the Great Hall. It was dinner time and all the students were there. As it was a school day, Monday, tomorrow, all the students were cramming they're homework. Some of the seventh years, including Hermione were studying for the N.E.W.T.S exams.

Ron and Hermione were seated besides the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-You-Know-Who, who was currently eating some steak.

Yummy. I want one. The steak, I mean, not the boy.

The bespectacled boy looked at the two. "It's about time you guys got here. What have you been doing?"

"Err… nothing much." Ron replied, he didn't have to worry as Harry shrugged and went back to the ingestion of nutrients as he realized that it probably was about the Draco and Luna thing that Hermione was going on about. He was a damn smart bloke, he decided. He was intelligent enough to know that Voldemort was enough, thank you very much.

Now since supper at Hogwarts wouldn't be supper without a certain two fighting…

"Ron! Stop looking at my homework. Grabbing my parchment is very rude. Besides, you should have done yours ages ago."

"Come on 'Mione. I didn't grab it. Besides, I was doing something very important."

A brown eyebrow went up. "Quidditch is _not_ as important as doing one's schoolwork."

"How can you say that! Quidditch is…"

And all was right in the world.


End file.
